OVERVIEW AND AIMS The major goals of the Bioinformatics Core are to establish and maintain a database, integrate available data analysis tools, create new software tools as needed, and combine these components into a framework for handling the large amounts of diverse data generated by PMT studies. Data and analysis results are deposited into the PMT database, dbPMT, and relevant SNP data are also deposited in PharmGKB, dbSNP and other public databases (Figure 1.1). We also maintain a public web site for the transporter pharmacogenetic scientific community and have recently enhanced this site in order to provide access to detailed, transporter-specific data.